En el baño
by fafaberrysex
Summary: Fic Genderswap Quinton decide darle una lección a Ray cuando lo descubre coqueteando con su ex novia Fiona. Fic de 4 - 5 capítulos.
1. En el baño

**Pero Fiona…**\- empecé a replicar ante un nuevo rechazo – **Quinton te dejo, acéptalo y sal conmigo**

**Largo de aquí Berry **– me respondió la chica alta mientras cerraba con fuerza su casillero y se marchaba de allí con aires de grandeza.

**¿Así qué quieres conquistar a mi ex?** – escuche que me hablan detrás de mi

**¿Qué quieres Fabray?** – me gire para encararlo, Quinton Fabray había cambiando mucho en el verano, ahora tenía su cabello rubio con mechones rosados, había abandonado el equipo de Basquetbol, por lo que ahora andaba con ropa negra, se había horadado las orejas y tenia manillas con puntas, su uña del dedo del medio de la mano izquierda la tenia pintada de negro y la uña de su dedo pulgar de la mano derecha la tenia de color rojo, todo este conjunto al parecer derretía a las chicas. Hoy iba vestido con una camiseta sin mangas color negro y su chaqueta de cuero.

**Quiero que dejes de joder a Fiona** – dijo con voz prepotente mientras tras él se encontraban sus amigotes Santiago López y Brett Pierce quienes estaban con su chaqueta del equipo, ambos pertenecían al equipo de futbol americano; López era el Quarterback y Pierce el Tailback – **entiende que no eres la gran cosa Berry**

Cállate **Fabray** – agarre con fuerza la tira de mi mochila – **no fui yo quien embarazo a la mejor amiga de mi novia** – le dije en tono burlón

**No te pases de listo Berry** – me estrello con fuerza contra los casilleros sujetando mi chaleco – **San, Brett vayan siguiendo yo me encargo de esta…** \- me miro de arriba abajo – **de esta basura.**

López y Pierce se fueron riendo a clase. Fabray me miro arrogantemente y a empujones me llevo al baño de hombres, en donde me estrello contra la pared mientras trancaba la puerta para que nadie pudiera entrar.

**¿Qué quieres de mi Fabray?** – le dije tratando de que mi voz no temblara mucho.

**Te enseñare a respetar Berry** – sonrió mientras se desabotonaba el pantalón

**¿Qué estás haciendo?** – pregunte con los ojos abiertos

**Te voy a enseñar cómo es que se chupa una polla** – se bajo los calzoncillos dejando ver su larga y venosa verga **– de rodillas Berry** – me agarro del cabello y me obligo a arrodillarme – **ni se te ocurra llegar a morderme porque será lo último que hagas en la vida ¿Me oíste? **– como pude asentí, él solo sonreía mientras paseaba su miembro por mi boca – **ábrela…ábrela te digo** – me forzó cuando no la quise abrir – **mira Berry entre más rápido colabores, más rápido te largas de aquí** – lo medite un momento, eran las dos de la tarde, pronto acabarían las clases, debía llegar temprano a mi casa, por lo que accedí, abrí la boca y el con una sonrisa de satisfacción metió su miembro en ella.

Comencé a chupar la cabecita lentamente viendo como Quinton cerraba los ojos y me sujetaba con más fuerza la cabeza, le chupe la punta como si fuera una paleta haciéndolo jadear de placer. Solté su miembro y me dedique a estimular sus bolas, estaban pesadas, cargadas de su esencia. Las mordisque una a una, las chupaba y las dejaba de nuevo; Fabray ya no disimulaba el placer que sentía, de su boca salían pequeños gemidos. Volví a su pene y me lo metí todo dentro de la boca, él ni corto ni perezoso comenzó a follar mi boca, provocándome arcadas mientras el gemía cada vez más fuerte, pero, lo que yo no me esperaba, era que sus gemidos me fueran a excitar, mi miembro comenzaba a despertar entre mis bóxers al sentir como aquel hombre disfrutaba de mi boca. Cuando menos me lo espere, termino eyaculando en mi boca; jadeante saco su miembro de mi boca mientras se recostaba en la pared para tomar aire, reviso el reloj que llevaba en su mano derecha, me miro, se me acerco y me alzo colocándome encima de los lavaderos.

Sus ojos avellanas brillaban intensamente, mientras me mira comenzó a quitarse el resto de la ropa, dejando ver sus marcados abdominales.

**¿Qué estás haciendo?** – pregunte al ver como comenzaba a sobar mi erecto miembro.

**Te voy a follar hasta que olvides tu nombre Berry** – dicho esto me soltó el pantalón. Mi voz se esfumo cuando sentí sus delgados labios sobre mi miembro. Chupaba de arriba abajo sin poderlo evitar comencé a gemir – **eso es Berry** – decía mientras seguía chupando y succionando la cabeza de mi miembro **– date la vuelta** – me ordeno después de que eyacule en su boca. La excitación pudo conmigo y me di la vuelta, al verle por el espejo, vi mis ojos brillantes y mis mejillas rojas de la excitación me hicieron gemir – **eso es Berry** – me decía Quinton a mi espalda mientras sentía su miembro en la entrada de mi culo – **te va a doler un poco** – me masajeo los hombros – **pero es mientras te acostumbras** – me dio un beso en la nuca haciendo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo mi cuerpo.

**Despacio…**\- susurre cuando lo sentí perforando los anillos, a través del espejo, veía como su rostro iba cambiando ante el placer que sentía al invadir mi cuerpo. Una vez mi cuerpo se acostumbro a su presencia comenzó a embestirme rápidamente ocasionando que ambos comenzáramos a gemir.

**Gírate** – me dijo mientras se masturbaba, cuando quedamos frente a frente, volvió a embestirme mientras sus labios se apoderaban de los míos, era un beso salvaje y mojado, sus embestidas eran tan rápidas y tan salvajes, con su mano derecha masturbaba mi polla y con su mano izquierda sostenía mis caderas para bombear cada vez más rápido tanto que solo fue cuestión de minutos que ambos llegáramos a nuestros orgasmos.

**Eso fue…**\- trato de hablar mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente, mi pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente – **no sabía que eras tan bueno en esto Ray**

**Igual yo…**\- le respondí pero…- **¿era la primera vez que hacia esto?** – pregunte se supone que Quinton Fabray es el chico más heterosexual ¡se supone! Porque acaba de hacerlo conmigo.

**En realidad si…**\- me respondió colocándose sus bóxers – **aunque varias veces descubrí a San y a Brett** – aquella información me desconcertó, ¿Los tres chicos más populares del instituto bateaban para el otro lado?

**Vaya… **\- fue lo único que pude decir y comencé a vestirme al ver que el ya se estaba acomodando el jean.

**Hablaremos de esto luego ¿sí?** – me pregunto mientras se colocaba su chaqueta, solo asentí con la cabeza algo desconcertado – **genial, te veo en la noche** – se me acerco y me beso para luego marcharse de allí y solo me podía preguntar ¿Cómo diablos termine en esto?

* * *

Mi twitter: Fafaberrysex


	2. En la habitación

La noche llego rápidamente, mis padres, habían decidido hacer un viaje relámpago hacia la ciudad de Los Ángeles, por lo que tenía la casa para mí solo. Estaba preparándome una cena nutritiva, cuando el timbre de mi casa sonó, al acercarme al visor, vi a Quinton Fabray con su chaqueta mirando hacia todos lados como si no quisiera que nadie supiera que estaba aquí.

**¿Qué haces aquí Fabray?** – le pregunte sin abrir la puerta

**Abre la puerta Ray** – me dijo suavemente, suspire y abrí la puerta para dejarlo entrar.

**Ya entraste** – lo mire mientras él se quitaba su chaqueta y se quedaba en camiseta sin mangas - **¿Qué quieres?**

**Tenemos que hablar** – me dijo sentándose.

**Mira Quinton yo no le diré a nadie lo que paso de acuerdo** – levante las manos – **además nadie me creería **– me encogí de hombros.

**No se trata de eso Ray **– replico Quinton estresado

**¿Entonces? **– indagué un poco más al ver como se llevaba las manos a la cara.

**Lo que sentí…-** suspiro levantándose – **mira Ray no se me da bien hablar de mis sentimientos ¿okay?** \- ¿sentimientos? – **Pero la pase muy bien contigo **– se jalo el cabello con desespero – **Joder, ni cuando me follo a las cheerios he sentido algo igual…**\- se froto el puente de la nariz – **solo…**\- se me acerco y me tomo el rostro – **no quiero que acabe….-** no tuve tiempo de replicar sus experimentados labios ya habían abordado mi tímida boca.

El beso se convirtió en algo más pasional, sus fuertes brazos apretaban con fuerza mis glúteos mientras que yo me agarraba de su nuca. Cuando el aire fue necesario nos separamos, en sus ojos, había un brillo picaron, me tomo de la mano y tiro de mi para subir corriendo por las escaleras. Una vez entramos a mi cuarto, el volvió a abordarme con sus labios mientras yo caminaba de espaldas a la cama.

Cuando ya estuve recostado, me miro, sonrió y se quitó su camiseta dejándome ver su perfecto abdomen, comenzó a quitarme las prendas superiores de mi cuerpo hasta que quedamos en igualdad de condiciones, se acomodó encima de mí y comenzó a besar mi pecho, su lengua recorría mis pezones arrancándome pequeños suspiros de placer. Siguió descendiendo hasta llegar al borde mi pantalón, me miro y empezó a desabrocharlo sin despegar sus ojos de los míos, apenas bajo la cremallera comenzó a sobar mi miembro por encima de mis bóxer, se reincorporo para que yo me terminara de desnudar al igual que el comenzaba a quitarse sus pantalones quedándose únicamente con sus boxers que ya se veían bastante ajustados por la carpa que ya se formaba en ellos.

Se acomodó entre mis piernas, y comenzó a sobar mis pelotas mientras con su lengua estimulaba la cabeza de mi pene, a esas alturas yo ya estaba bastante excitado, sin esperarlo, se metió mi polla entre la boca, con sus manos alzo mis caderas para que yo me follara su boca. Me sentía en el mismísimo cielo, sí que sabía usar la boca; con las manos temblorosas lo frene, él me miro confundido.

**¿No te gusta? **

**Siii…** \- respondí con demasiada efusividad que lo hizo reír – **solo quiero que te des la vuelta para yo devolverte el favor.**

**¿Quieres que hagamos un 69?** – me pregunto alzando su ceja, me pareció tan ¡Sexy! Ese gesto.

**Sii **– asentí con la cabeza, el únicamente se encogió de hombros, se levantó y se quitó los boxers dejándome ver sus venosa verga preparada para la acción, se acomodó encima mío mirando hacia mis pies y volvió a meterse mi polla entre la boca, yo hice exactamente lo mismo con la de él.

Duramos cerca de veinte minutos dándonos placer oral hasta que él se quitó de encima mío, separo mis piernas, agarro un condón de su pantalón ¿Un condón? ¡Mierda! En el baño no usamos protección… mientras yo divagaba por el asunto del condón, el me penetro suavemente por mi culo, logrando que volviera a la realidad mientras mis gemidos salían descontroladamente, mi pene chocaba contras sus duros abdominales mientras él se inclinaba para besarme y follarme a la misma vez.

Entraba y salía tan rápido que yo sentía que estaba en el mismísimo paraíso, cerraba los ojos y al abrirlos veía la expresión de placer que tenía Quinton a la vez que me penetraba, cuando abrió sus ojos vi un brillo que no supe identificar pero él siguió bombeando dentro de mí. Sentí como su pene comenzaba a hincharse, estaba a punto de correrse, sus movimientos se incrementaron al igual que sus gemidos que trataba de calmar besando mi boca; me clavo los dientes en el labio cuando por fin se corrió, yo sentía las pelotas pesadas de la excitación que tenía; cuando se recuperó de su orgasmo, salió suavemente de mí arrancándome varios gemidos de placer, se quitó el condón, lo amarro y lo boto en la caneca que había al lado de mi cama, me miro y comenzó a masturbarme para que yo también alcanzará la última gloria que me falta.

Una vez logrado su cometido, se acomodó al lado mío y yo me recosté en su pecho trazando imaginarias figuras sobre sus duros abdominales.

**¿Qué pasara con ella?** – pregunte mientras acariciaba su desnudo torso.

**¿Ella? **– me pregunto confundido

**Tu hija**

**Yo respondo por ella, pero no volveré con Norah.**

**¿La amas?** – Lo mire por encima del hombro – **a tu hija me refiero** – aclare al ver sus expresión confundida.

**Claro que la amo, es mi hija **– me abrazo fuertemente – **pero aun no era tiempo de que ella naciera.**

**¿Qué pasara con nosotros?**

**Por el momento… Será nuestro secreto** – me acarició el rostro.

**Nuestro secreto** – susurre antes de estrellas mis labios contra los suyos.

* * *

_Spoiler, actualizaciones, noticias y demás bla bla bla en mi twitter: Fafaberrysex _


	3. Cambió de roles

Aquella mañana ya todo era diferente. Ayer había estado pretendiendo a Fiona y hoy amanecía desnudo y abrazado a Quinton Fabray y la sensación de pensar en ello calentó por completo mi corazón.

**Buenos días** **\- **su voz sonaba extremadamente sexy - ¿**Cómo amaneciste?** \- me preguntó después de darme un beso.

**Muy bien** \- suspire cerrando los ojos

**¿Qué hora es?** \- se incorporó buscando su celular - **es temprano, son las 6 de la mañana** \- miré por la ventana y vi que hasta ahora estaban saliendo los primeros rayos del sol.

**Sabes... -** habló dándome la espalda - **no es justo **

**¿Qué no es justo?** \- me reincorpore mientras el se giraba mirándome con esos ojos avellanas que le robaban el aliento a cualquiera.

**No es justo que seas tú quien haga el papel de "pasivo" **

**¿No comprendo?** \- realmente no lo hacia, vi como volvía a comprobar la hora y se levantaba dejándome ver su deliciosa polla - **¿Qué haces?** \- pregunte al ver como buscaba algo entre sus pantalones

**Ten** \- me lanzó un ¿Condón?

**¿Y yo para que quiero un condón? - **pregunte sin despegar mi mirada del pequeño paquete

**Quiero que me folles -** abrí mis ojos sorprendido

**¿Quieres que te penetre? -** él solo asintió mientras comenzaba a estimular mi pene

**Cómo te dije, no es justo que tu seas el pasivo** \- su mano subía y bajaba por mi tronco - **así que es justo que equiparemos las cosas** \- dijo antes de inclinarse y comenzar a chupar mi verga

**¡Dios! -** murmuré enceguecido de placer - **no pares -** su boca abarcaba por completo mi miembro

**¿Te gusta?** \- preguntó sin dejar de chupar

**No me gusta** \- mis jadeos cada vez eran más evidentes ¡Menos mal mis padres no estaban en casa! - **Me encanta.**

Continuó un par de minutos mas en su trabajo, ante se acomodarse encima mío para realizar un perfecto 69 ¡Dios! Era demasiado placer para solo las 6:30am

**Penétrame Rae -** me dijo quitándose de encima mío

**¿Estás seguro? -** observé como rompía la envoltura del condón.

**Confió en ti -** yo solo asentí y cambiamos de posición, me dedique durante un buen rato a dilatar su ano para que no fuera violenta la penetración. Cuándo vi que sus anillos cedían a mis dedos, me colocó el condón.

**Hazlo Rae -** me estímulo mientras lentamente colocaba la cabeza en su entrada

**Aquí voy -** murmuré empujando lentamente mientras escuchaba sus gemidos ¡Dios! Que caliente se sentía, era la primera vez que penetraba a alguien.

**Espera** \- sus jadeos eran lo más sexy que oía - **espera que me acostumbre y ya te mueves**

Yo solo asentí, embelesado con el Dios griego que tenía debajo mío - **muévete** \- me ordenó y como una maquina acepte moviendo rápidamente.

Los dos jadeábamos del placer que sentíamos; sabía que no iba a aguantar mucho, yo no tenia la misma resistencia sexual que tiene él y por eso mismo, cuando vi que se masturbaba, sentí que en cualquier momento iba a estallar y asi se lo hice saber

**No importa, pero no pares, dame duro Berry -** sus gemidos eran extremadamente duros - **desquítate de todo lo malo que te he hecho, véngate de todas las burlas -** apreté la mandíbula y comencé a bombear más rápido, aquellas palabras solo hicieron que me excitara más.

**¡Dios me corro!** \- vi como su polla comenzaba a lanzar grandes chorros de semen, sin pensarlo mucho lo seguí descargando mi esencia en el condón, para terminar desplomándome encima de él.

**¡Eso fue genial! -** exclamó acariciándome el cabello - **eres asombroso Rae -** me dio un beso - **y aunque me gusta estar así, creo que debemos ducharnos** \- miramos el reloj y ya eran las siete y un poco más

**Andando llegáremos tardé** \- con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, me levanté de la cama y el me siguió al baño, en donde tuvimos otra ronda de sexo, mos turnábamos para penetrarnos.

**Vamos tardé** \- le informé cuándo ya estuvimos en mi auto, duchados y desayunados

**Lo sé -** se pasó la mano por su despeinado cabello

**¿Te arrepientes?** \- pregunté con algo de miedo

**No** \- su respuesta fue certera - **pero aun no me acostumbro a las sensaciones que me causas Berry **

**Iremos despacito -** el soltó una risita entrelazando nuestros dedos

**Despacito** \- repitió mientras veíamos como nos acercábamos cada vez más al instituto.

* * *

Siento la demora, pero no tenía internet y hasta ahora consegui un buen celular. Se que el capítulo esta algo corto, pero espero les guste. Les dejo mi pin para los que aún lo tienen 7A6B7E5C y si quieren mi whatsapp, me lo piden por PM. Nos leemos pronto. Lo prometo.


	4. Final

Han pasado dos semanas desde la primera vez que me acosté con Quinton Fabray y la verdad... He visto varios cambios en el instituto.

Primero: Tanto Santiago como Brett han dejado de molestarme y de humillarme, ahora apenas nos cruzamos por los pasillos, y cuando lo hacemos solo me hacen un gestó con la cabeza y murmuran "_Berry_"

Segundo: Desde que estoy con él, no me han vuelto a lanzar slushie y cuando tratan, el mismo Quinton se los arrebata de las manos y se lo lanza a la cabeza.

Tercero: Fiona ahora si me anda buscando, al ver que mi "_reputación_" ha ido mejorando en estos días, me necesita para mantener sus estatuto y asi se lo hice saber a Quinton mientras nos vestíamos en el baño de hombres

**No me gusta para nada eso -** estaba claramente enfadado, sus expresiones físicas asi lo demostraban - **no quiero que Fiona se te acerqué**

**¿Por qué?** \- me acomodaba mi chaleco mientras el mojaba su cabello antes de colocarse su chaqueta.

**Porque eres mío -** me tomó el rostro

**¿Ahora soy tu perra? - **okay no debi haber dicho eso, sus ojos se pusieron rojos soltándome de golpe

**Sabes que** \- bufó molestó - **haz lo que se té de la gana **

**Quinton... - **la puerta del baño sonó fuerte a causa del portazo que dio - **¡Mierda!** \- me lave la cara y salí a buscarlo, no me gustaba la sensación que se me instalo en el pecho, por esa estupida pelea.

**Rae** \- ¡Mierda!

**Hola Fiona** \- a lo lejos pude ver a mi rubio recostado en los casilleros - **disculpa pero debo irme** \- la deje allí con la palabra en la boca y camine rápidamente hacía él - **¿Podemos hablar?**

**Ya terminaste de hablar con tu noviecita** \- comenzó a caminar hacía las parte externa de instituto

**Q** \- lo llamé, pero al ver que seguía caminando, no me quedo de otra que saltarme la clase y seguirlo - **Q**

**¿Qué?** \- me miró cuando ya estuvimos cerca de las gradas

**No te enojes** \- traté de tocarlo, pero el solo sacudió la cabeza y encendió un cigarrillo - **yo no quiero nada con Fiona** \- aclaré sin saber porque.

**No me tienes que dar explicaciones** \- soltó el humo - **se ve bien que siempre haz estado enamorado de ella... Asi que adelante -** me señalo el instituto - **ve por ella **

**Quinn -** le decía así de forma cariñosa - **no quiero nada con Fiona, las cosas han cambiado...**

**Claramente han cambiado** \- me daban ganas de arrancarle ese inmundo cigarro de sus labios.

**No quiero problemas contigo** \- ahora si me dejó tocarlo

**¿Por qué?** \- seguía fumando evitando lanzarme el humo en la cara.

**No lo sé** \- le acaricié la mejilla mientras veía como cerraba los ojos - **me gusta estar contigo**

**¿Te gusta estar conmigo?** \- tiró la colilla y la piso, enfocando sus ojazos en los míos

**Sí** \- asentí sin ninguna duda - **me gusta estar contigo, me gusta hacer el amor contigo** \- ¿Hacer el amor? Él pensó lo mismo, por el gesto que hizo.

**A mi también me gusta estar contigo** \- quitó mi mano de su rostro - **pero no te confundas, lo nuestro no es amor** \- por algún motivo eso me dolió - **es solo sexo**

**Solo sexo -** estuve de acuerdo mientras un nudo se instalaba en mi garganta.

**No quiero sonar cruel -** se dejó caer el en suelo - **imagínate que dirán mis padres** \- me senté a su lado - **embaracé a una chica con la que no salía, a duras penas veo a mi hija los fines de semana -** me quedé en silenció esperando que se desahogara - **ahora como les digo que en la última semana me la he pasado teniendo sexo con un hombre, hombre del cual estoy empezando a sentir algo** \- me miró levantándose rápidamente - **es mejor que nos demos un tiempo Rae** \- solo se fue de hay dejándome en el suelo con un sinfín de emociones.

**Yo también estoy empezando a sentir algo por ti** \- murmuré cuando ya no vi su silueta a lo lejos, negué con la cabeza antes de levantarme y caminar a la última clase del día.

* * *

No había vuelto a saber de Quinton desde nuestra charla en las gradas. Con desden entren en el instituto; todos, absolutamente todos me miraban, sacudi la cabeza y camine hasta mi casillero sintiendo la mirada acusatoria y burlona de todos.

**Así que ese era tú secreto** \- la voz de Fiona me hizo reaccionar - **que bajo haz caído Berry** \- ¿De qué diablos hablaba? - **mira que acosarte con Fabray para evitar que te lanzaran slushies** \- abrí los ojos sorprendido - **sí, lo sé.** \- su sonrisa me estaba empezando a molestar - **en realidad todos en esta escuela lo saben**

¡Mierda!

La miré y salí corriendo de allí escuchando la risa de todos los presentes, sin darme cuenta llegue hasta el baño de hombres. Cerre la puerta por dentro y me deje caer de espaldas en el suelo, mi vida había terminado.

**Samantha nos escuchó ayer hablar** \- su voz al fondo del baño resonó - **sé lo contó a Norah y esta se lo dijo a todo el instituto -** me levanté para ubicar en donde se encontraba mi rubio.

**Q...** \- murmuré cuando lo vi tirado en el suelo con varios moretones en su rostro - **¿Qué te pasó? **

**Como te dije Norah se lo dijo a todo el instituto** \- se paso las manos por su magullado rostro - **incluyendo mis padres.**

**¿Qué?**

**Les dijo que hemos estado saliendo y que por eso he abandonado mis deberes como padre** \- vi como se movía su manzana de Adán - **mi padre se ha enfurecido y me ha dado una golpiza para luego echarme de casa.**

**¿En donde pasaste la noche?** \- me senté a su lado acariciando con cuidado su rostro

**En casa de Santiago**

**¿Él sabe...?**

**Sí -** tomó mi mano - **porque crees que dejaste de recibir slushie** \- enterró su cara en mi hombro

**¿Y ahora?** \- acaricié su cabello

**Quiero estar contigo** \- su perfumé se filtraba por mis fosas nasales

**Me preocupa el tema de tu hija** \- el alzo su rostro y aproveche para darle un beso en los labios.

**Ya encontraré la forma de verla** \- me beso con mas ganas - **Quiero hacerte el amor -** me acarició el rostro antes de volver a besarnos.

El ambiente del baño, se había tornado caliente, los besos subían de tono mientras la ropa comenzaba a sobrar.

**Te golpeo bastante fuerte** \- acaricié su morado abdomen - **lo siento tanto **

**No lo sientas -** me beso sutilmente en los labios - **no lo sientas** \- comenzó a masajear mi entrepierna - **te deseo Rae** \- atacó mis labios sintiendo como empezaba a endurecerse mi polla

**Mmn** \- era lo único que podía decir al sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Nos separamos un momento, él sonrió de lado y comenzó a retirar las ultimas prendas de mi cuerpo

**Eres hermoso** \- susurró antes de empezar a chupar mi verga, lo hacía con una habilidad magistral. Como pude estire mis manos y comencé a soltar su pantalón para poder acceder a ese miembro que tanto me gustaba.

**Mm** \- gimió y eso logró que me corriera en su boca - **sabe delicioso** \- se pasó la lengua por sus labios recogiendo los restos de mi semen

**Quinton** \- señale su entrepierna, él asintió y rápidamente se desnudo - **ven aquí -** lo jalé y sin esperar nada me meti su verga en la boca

**Ohh Rae -** al estar el de pie comenzó a follarse ni boca, como tanto le gustaba - **eres buenísimo en esto** \- siguió embistiendo contra mi boca hasta que eyaculo en mi garganta.

**Sabes delicioso** \- repetí lo mismo que él, haciéndolo reír mientras sacaba un condón

**¿Quieres penetrarme tú?** \- me preguntó destapando el condón

**Mejor hazlo tú -** de pronto podía maltratarlo más de lo que ya estaba. Me dolía verlo con el cuerpo lleno de moretones.

**Está bien -** deslizó el condón por su ya recuperada polla, luego se inclinó y comenzó a estimular mi ano - **seré bastante cuidadoso -** me miro fijamente antes de empezar a penetrarme - **eres tan apretado** \- cerro momentariamente los ojos - **te quiero Rae -** me beso comenzando a embestirme

Los gemidos sonaban en todo el baño, me encantaba sentir como era llenado por Quinton, sus embestidas aumentaron de velocidad al tiempo que escuchábamos como intentaban abrir la puerta del baño.

**¿Quinton estas aquí?** \- la voz de Santiago sonó

**En estos momentos estoy algo ocupado Tiago** \- continuaba en su tarea

**Claro que sí, es obvio con que -** escuche otra risa aparte de la de él - **estaremos aquí afuera con Brett, tomate tu tiempo **

Las caderas de Quinton tomaron más velocidad logrando que viera el cielo, sus labios viajaban desde mi boca hasta mi cuello. Solo fueron cuestión de mi minutos para que ambos llegáramos al clímax, él dentro del condón y yo sobre su abdomen.

**Asombroso** \- murmuró desplomándose sobre mi

Nos quedamos un rato abrazados cuando un golpe nos saco de nuestra burbuja

**No es por interrumpir** \- Santiago volvía hacerse presente - **¡Pero muévanse!**

**Será mejor que nos vistamos** \- me dio un beso saliendo de mi, arrancándonos gemidos a los dos

En silenció nos vestimos acomodando bien nuestra ropa y mojando nuestros rostros

**¿Listo?** \- me preguntó antes de abrir la puerta, solo asentí. Él abrió la puerta dejando entrar a los dos chicos

**¡Esto apesta a sexo! -** Santiago arrugo la nariz cerrando nuevamente la puerta - **consideren darse una duch**a - se burló mientras Brett revisaba el rostro de mi rubio

**¿Todo bien Q?** \- le preguntó el otro rubio, él asintió caminando hacía mí

**Todo bien** \- entrelazó nuestras manos

**Bien chicos -** se cruzó de brazos él latinó - **el equipo de fútbol tiene ordenes precisas de mantenerlos a salvo **

**Gracias Tiago**

**No hay de que Bro -** le dio un beso a Brett antes de abrir la puerta y salir de allí

**¿Estás conmigo en esto?**

**Estoy contigo -** apreté su mano y ambos salimos de allí juntos, mientras sentíamos como murmuraban a nuestras espaldas, pero nada nos importaba. Estábamos juntos y eso no cambiaría.

* * *

Bueno y hemos llegado al final de está historia.

Guest: Yo tampoco comprendo eso, personalmente a mi no me gusta el PezBerry. Así que lo pensare bastante antes de escribir algo así.

Gracias por leer y disculpen la demora. Cualquier quiere cosa ya tienen mi twitter y mi pin. Hasta la próxima ;)


	5. Epílogo

!Beth! Se te está haciendo tarde para ir al instituto - llamé a mi pequeña hoja de siete años.

Voy papi - me gritó desde el segundo piso de nuestro lobby

Hace cinco años que estoy con Quinton, seis meses desde que nos comprometimos. Actualmente estoy estudiando en Nyada y actuó en la obra de teatro "Hamlet" mientras que mi prometido, es uno de los mejores tatuadores de New York.

Se que algunas chicas llegan a su estudió con la doble intención de que mientras él les hace un tatuaje, ellas pueden seducirlo para llevárselo a la cama; y es que mi príncipe aún mantiene su imagen de niño malo, conserva su cabello con puntas rosadas, solo que ahora en un ligero mohawk, sus formados brazos ahora adornados por varios tatuajes, siempre con su camiseta sin mangas. Es comprensible que no crean que es Gay, y se que a él aún le afectan las mujeres, pero lejos de sentirme amenazado con que él me pueda dejar por alguna mujer, me demuestra lo mucho que me ama. Cuándo estás chicas lo dejan excitado, cierra rápidamente su estudió y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, llega al teatro en dónde tenemos sexo caliente y furioso, lo excitan pero se descarga es conmigo.

"¿Dónde estás?" Q. Me llegó un mensaje de mi amado príncipe

"Estoy por salir de casa con Beth" le respondí

"Pásate por mi estudió cuando la dejes. Te amo" y asi es como Quinton Fabray me pone a suspirar.

Vamos papi - mi hija era una copia idéntica de mi prometido, tiene sus ojos avellanas y su cabello rubio, no tiene mucho parecido con Norah; y es que desde que servicios sociales, la descubrieron en plena orgía con la niña en casa, no hemos vuelto a saber de ella. La custodia la tiene Quinn y Beth es feliz de estar con su padre.

Después de dejar a Beth en el instituto, conduzco hasta el estudió

¿Amor? - el estudió esta cerrado y eso me parece algo curioso, Quinn no es de esas personas que cierran tan temprano a menos que...

Te he esperado toda la mañana - me abrazan por la espalda y su voz suena ronca, y su polla esta erecta contra mi nalga

¿Quién fue esta vez? - sin girarme comienzo a estimular ese pedazo de carne que tanto me gusta.

Una morena de ojos azules - su voz empieza a entrecortarse - pensó que quitándose el sostén iba a follarla contra encima de la silla de tatuar - mueve su pelvis de adelante hacia atrás - pero lo único que logró es que quiera follar pero con mi chico.

Y con esas palabras consigue que me arrodille y rápidamente suelto su cinturón, para bajarle los pantalones y sus calzoncillos

Debemos arreglar ese asunto ¿no? - lo masturbo lentamente, el solo asiente acariciándome el cabello

Bebe... No me hagas espe... - sus voz se corta cuando meto su hermosa pieza de mármol en mi boca - ¡Oh si! - comienza a follarse con fuerza mi boca, quien quiera que se haya sido esa chica ha dejado bastante encendido a mi Quinn.

De su cabeza comienza a brotar un liquido pre seminal y su bolas se endurecen con mi tacto; no necesito tocarme, no necesito mirar mi entrepierna para ver la carpa que sea formado, mi chico tiene los ojos cerrados por el placer que le provoca cogerse mi boca.

Sin pensarlo mucho, saco un condón del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, suelto su polla mientras el me mira esperando por mi movimiento, coloco el plástico en su tronco erecto para luego bajarme mis propios pantalones y dejar que el goce conmigo.

Sin pensarlo mucho, agarra mis caderas y me penetra con fuerza sacándonos gemidos a ambos. Sus movimientos se vuelven rápidos, logrando que me incline y terminé sobre el piso mientras el me esta montando abofeteando mis nalgas

¡Amo tu culo! - adoro su voz cuando esta excitado - ¡Es mucho mejor que cualquier coño! - y con esas palabras me corro, nunca he estado con una mujer, él sí, obviamente; pero que diga que mi culo es mejor, hace que lo ame mucho más.

En cuestión de minutos mi amor ruge como todo un semental mientras se corre con fuerza, para luego caer desplomado sobre mi espalda.

Te amo Ray, enserio te amo - siento su flácido pene aun en mi trasero

Yo tambien te amo - él sale de mi y me permito acostarme en su pecho, hasta ese momento me doy cuenta que ambos seguimos vestidos de la cintura para arriba.

Su respiración se ralentiza confirmándome que se ha dormido. Acarició su mohawk, mi precioso ángel ha sufrido bastante. No ha vuelto a hablar con su padre, los Fabray lo han desheredado por estar conmigo; mis padres en un principio se sorprendieron, sabían de mi obsesión por Fiona y de un momento a otro pase a estar con uno de los chicos más populares. Santiago o Tiago como le dice Quinn cuando estamos solos, cumplió su palabra y evitó que nuestra estadía en el instituto se convirtiera en un infierno.

Amo a éste rubio, amo todo lo que tenga que ver con él, y si me preguntan ¿Qué hubiese pasado, sino hubiera accedido a chupársela aquél día en el instituto? Sencillamente diría, que esa decisión para salir del paso, fue la mejor decisión que pude a ver tomado.

Ahora solo esperar que despierte, aun falta bastante tiempo para que Beth salga de clases, y yo quiero bastante sexo salvaje como solo él sabe dármelo.

* * *

Bueno, aquí les dejó un pequeño epílogo, esperó les guste

Bety: La autora ya me dio el permiso para traducir el fic, y agregarle uno o dos más capítulo. En el transcurso de la próxima semana estaré publicándolo.

Perdonen si hay horrores de ortografía.

Twitter: Fafaberrysex BBM:7A6B7E5C


End file.
